Codswallop
by sittingPencil
Summary: Codswallop – englisch für Quatsch, Unsinn oder Stuss. Aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene, kurze Zitate aus den HarryPotterBüchern und Szenen, die alternativ oder daraufhin hätten geschehen können. Sehr, sehr Snapelastig. Auch Slash und so, ne.
1. Ein furchtbares Schauspiel

**Vorwort:** Der Name dürfte Programm sein. Und bevor die Frage aufkommt: Ja, ich bin komisch und langweile mich oft.Rating erstmal ab 16, kann sich eventuell noch steigern, kommt drauf an, wie krank ich drauf bin.

**Disclaimer:** Keine der auf übelste Art und Weise missbrauchten Charakter gehört mir, sie alle sind das geistige Eigentum Joanne K. Rowlings, ebenso alle eventuell erwähnten Zauber, Gegenstände, Orte usw.Mit diesen parodistischen Texten, ebenso wie mit den Zitaten, deren Copyright bei Carlsen liegt, erziele ich keinerlei kommerziellen Profit.

* * *

Wir befinden uns im ersten Band „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen". Harry Potter möchte das Quidditch-Buch zurückhaben, das ihm der hinkende Snape (wir erinnern uns, Fluffy) Gemeinerweise, nicht ohne Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, weggenommen hatte – der gemeine Schuft – nur, um dem goldenen Trio die Sache mit dem Troll heimzuzahlen.

_Er ging hinunter zum Lehrerzimmer und klopfte. Keine Antwort. Er klopfte noch einmal. Wieder nichts.  
Vielleicht hatte Snape das Buch dort drin gelassen? Einen Versuch war es wert. Er drückte die Tür einen Spaltbreit auf und spähte hinein – und es bot sich ihm ein furchtbares Schauspiel.  
Snape und Filch waren im Zimmer, allein._  
Und das war noch nicht einmal das Furchtbarste.  
Snape hatte seine Robe so weit hochgezogen, dass seine haarigen, dünnen Beine und seine grauen Socken sichtbar waren.  
Doch es ging noch furchtbarer…  
Mit Entsetzen musste Harry feststellen, dass Argus Filch vor dem Tränkemeister kniete und seinen Kopf auf seltsame Art und Weise vor und zurück bewegte. Harry wusste nicht genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte – schließlich war er erst elf Jahre alt –, was er aber wusste, war, dass Filchs Tätigkeiten Snape dazu veranlassten, dem Hausmeister sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln und wohlig zu stöhnen.  
Nachdem Harry eine Weile, trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber den beiden Personen, fasziniert zugesehen hatte, beschloss er, dass es für ihn wohl doch besser an der Zeit war, zu gehen.  
_Harry versuchte, die Tür leise zu schließen, doch –  
„POTTER!"  
Snape ließ sofort den Umhang los, um sein_e _Bein_e _zu verdecken. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt._ Leider gelang es ihm nicht so gut, Filch zu verstecken; die große Ausbuchtung unter Snapes Robe war immer noch ziemlich auffällig.  
_Harry schluckte._ „I-ich habe nichts gesehen!", beteuerte er. _„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich mein Buch zurückhaben kann. _Mehr nicht!"  
_„RAUS HIER, RAUS!"_

(Alles Kursive aus dem Kapitel ‚Quidditch', Seite 200 bis 201.)


	2. Dampfender Becher oder: Snape geht ab

An dieser Stelle noch mal schnell ein Dankeschön für die Kommentare an **Leana** (huh, du heißt fast so, wie meine erste Mary Sue, haha.) und **zimtstern **(ich weiß, keine schöne Vorstellung, dieses Mal ist es nicht so schlimm, versprochen.), die ich nur auf diesem Weg erreichen kann.

* * *

Willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe von „Codswallop", was, wie mir von **brara** überaus weise mitgeteilt wurde (danke dafür), keineswegs „Quatsch" sondern „Kabeljau-Rülpser" bedeutet. Da allerdings Kabeljau-Rülpser kein sehr sinniges Wort ist – wer hat denn schon mal einen Kabeljau rülpsen gehört? – können wir es auch weiterhin getrost als „Quatsch", „Stuss" und Unsinn bezeichnen.  
Denjenigen, denen der letzte Teil zu absurd und abstoßend war – wartet nur, bis Snape/Hagrid drankommt! Muharrharrharr! –, wird diese Ausgabe unter Umständen mehr zusagen. Den anderen vielleicht nicht, aber wer weiß das schon. 

Dieses Mal befindet wir uns bei „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban". Harry darf nicht nach Hogsmeade, weil seine doofen Verwandten den Zettel nicht unterschrieben haben und sowieso der total böse Sirius Black draußen herumläuft. Stattdessen trifft sich Harry zu einem netten Plausch und einer köstlichen Tasse Tees mit Remus Lupin. Auch nicht schlecht!  
Sie sind gerade in eine aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung über Dementoren, Irrwichte und sonstige Kreaturen vertieft…

_Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn._  
„_Herein", rief Lupin.  
Die Tür ging auf und Snape trat ein. Er trug einen Becher, aus dem es ein wenig dampfte; beim Anblick von Harry erstarrte er und seine Augen verengten sich.  
_Harry streckte dem Becher zur Antwort die Zunge heraus, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie ein Becher in der Lage sein konnte, fies zu gucken. Er – der Becher oder Harry, das darf man sich aussuchen – bemerkte nicht, wie sich Lupin räusperte und sich nachdenklich das Kinn kratzte.  
„_Ah, Severus_, äh …", _sagte Lupin _gezwungen _lächelnd. „Vielen Dank. Könnten Sie es hier auf den Schreibtisch stellen?"  
Snape stellte den dampfenden Becher ab und sah dabei abwechselnd Harry und Lupin an_, die ihn beide seltsam musterten. Lupin gelang es nicht allzu gut, sein plötzliches, leises Kichern als Husten zu tarnen.  
Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
Lupin räusperte sich und setzte mit unschuldiger Miene zum Sprechen an, doch Snape kam ihm zuvor.  
„Das finden Sie wohl unglaublich witzig, was?", flüsterte er und funkelte seinen Kollegen wütend an (und das ganz ohne den Glitzerlidschatten, den er sich neulich von Lucy geliehen hatte). Harry war drauf und dran zu protestieren, da Snapes alleinige Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Mal nur noch dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste galt, und nicht, wie sonst immer, ihm.  
„Gucken Sie mal nicht so unschuldig, Lupin", fuhr der Zaubertrankmeister leise zischend fort. „Eine lustige Vorstellung, wie ich mit diesem Becher –", er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den Becher, der immer noch seine Augen verengte, „ – durch ganz Hogwarts latsche, nur damit Sie ihre Medizin bekommen, hm? Oh, aber mit mir kann man es ja machen, nicht wahr!? Ich bin ja nur der kleine, dünne, seltsame Tränkemeister aus dem Untergeschoss! Hm, das denken Sie doch, oder!? Der seltsame Kauz mit dem Zinken und den fettigen Haaren – schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich ein TALGPROBLEM HABEN KÖNNE?Und zudem ist ja nicht genug, dass ich meine kostbare Zeit für das Brauen von Werwolf-Tränkchen vergeude – NEIN! Der feine Herr Lupin ist sich auch noch viel zu schade dafür, sich seinen Trunk SELBER ABZUHOLEN!!  
Und wissen Sie was!? Bei dem entsetzlich langen Weg aus den Kerkern in ihr Büro –", er machte eine weit ausladende, spöttische Geste mit beiden Händen, „– schwappte mir ihr widerlich müffelnder Trank auf meine polierten Lackschuhe – DAS SIND FLECKEN, DIE ICH NIE WIEDER RAUSBEKOMME!"  
Snapes Stimme war fast mit jedem Wort lauter geworden und Lupin war in seinem Stuhl proportional kleiner geworden.  
_Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee._  
„Aber, Severus, es –"  
„NGAAAA!", machte Snape, wischte sich ein wenig Speichel vom Kinn und glättete sein nach allen Seiten abstehendes Haar. Dann atmete er tief durch und räusperte sich. „_Sie sollten es gleich trinken, Lupin."_  
„_Ja, _äh, _ ja, mach ich",_ _sagte Lupin_, sichtlich verängstigt über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel von Snape.  
„_Ich habe einen ganzen Kessel voll gebraut", fuhr Snape_ mit immer noch gereizter Stimme _fort. „Falls Sie noch mehr brauchen _und Sie mich wieder durch ganz Hogwarts jagen wollen."  
„_Ich werde morgen wohl noch etwas zu mir nehmen. Vielen Dank, Severus."_  
„_Keine Ursache," sagte Snape _mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und _in seinem Blick lag etwas, _das diesen Worten eindeutig widersprach.  
Lupin gab ein würgendes Schluckgeräusch von sich._Mit_ irrer _Miene und_ glitzernden _Augen ging _Snape _hinaus._

(Alles Kursive aus dem Kapitel ‚Die Flucht der fetten Dame' aus ‚Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban', Seite 163 bis 164.)


End file.
